Together on a mission
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: When boredom strikes a Dragon Slayer... Another Gajeel x Levy fan fic. Rated M for some potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1: Boredom

_**Author's note:** Mmmm... Yeah... another lovey-dovey, and short, fan fic. What can I say, I love this couple..._

_Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and review! Please, enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: BOREDOM  
**

Gajeel was bored.

Team Shadowgear (well, mostly Levy) invited him and his Exceed to go on a mission. The pay would be rather good and he would get to kick some bandit ass. Except there was another catch.

Levy was supposed to translate some runes before going after the bandits, and this meant library work. If you think that's boring, imagine what it would be like for Kurogane no Gajeel. Pure torture.

Gajeel was drumming his foot impatiently, guarding the petite bluenette while she was busy (and very concentrated) translating Lost Magic runes. Jet, Droy and Pantherlily were patrolling the corridors of the huge library and Gajeel was left to guard Levy. Everything would've been just peachy, if Gajeel wasn't bored to death and beyond. This made him grumpy, glaring at the back of Levy's head with his arms crossed.

Levy's movement pulled him back from his glaring, noticing she was approaching him. He looked intently at the bluenette, realizing she didn't even see him as she stretched on her toes to get a heavy looking book. Unconsciously, he reached for the book, pulling Levy from her concentration.

"Thank you, Gajeel!" Levy didn't wait for him to lower his arm and hand her the book she was reaching for.

"What for, short stuff? I didn't say you can have it." Gajeel grinned, holding his arm in the air, making Levy puff.

"Okay, this is hilarious. Now give me the book. I need it so I can finish the translation. Do you wanna finish early or keep me company for the rest of the day?" Levy folded her arms, snickering.

"I don't know... I kinda like your company, squirt." Gajeel smiled, seeing Levy's shocked expression and the blush that took over her cheeks.

"Come on, Gajeel, stop playing around!" Levy puffed, reaching for the book in his hand, jumping slightly while holding onto Gajeel's shoulder.

"Ain't playing." Levy looked at him intently, seeing the red in his eyes melt.

"Give me the book! I'm not kidding!" Levy threatened.

"Cute, but still, you gotta try harder." Gajeel lowered himself slightly so he could grin in her face. Levy glared at him, jumping again for the book. Gajeel merely laughed at her feeble attempts.

"Fine, then I'll have to resort to my secret technique."

"Hoo... And what might that be?" Gajeel couldn't help but grin wickedly, seeing he determined look in Levy's eyes. He was expecting anything from a kick in the nuts to a slap, but what came next left him speechless.

"Chuu." Levy pecked him on the lips when she feigned another reach for the book, letting Gajeel stare dumbstruck and forget how to work his own body. Just as the blush took over his face, Gajeel relaxed his hands, letting the book fall flat on his head and bounce in Levy's hands. "When nothing else works... A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Levy smiled proudly, letting Gajeel stare after her. Just as Levy turned away from him to head back to the table and continue her translation, Gajeel's hand shot out, grabbing her by the wrist and turning her shocked form over. Levy had the slight chance to see his red eyes burn with desire before Gajeel crushed his lips to hers, tangling his fingers in her blue strands. He tasted her lips, nibbling on her lower lip and slithering his tongue ever so slightly to taste more of her. Gajeel ruffled her hair as he kissed her passionately, leaving Levy unable to react. In fact, she didn't react in any way, she merely stared with her eyes wide open and hands hanging in the air as Gajeel ravaged her mouth. He was so absorbed by the moment he didn't even hear when Pantherlily came in to check on them.

"What are you doing?" Lily snapped Gajeel from his moment, making him blush worse than Levy. Both Levy and Gajeel snapped their heads to the door and back at them, Gajeel jumping away from Levy with a strange knot inside his stomach.

"Uh... uhm... we were... just... Nothing! We weren't doing anything! Stop glaring!" Gajeel snapped at his Exceed. Levy took advantage of this and crept back to the table to finish her translation, trying to concentrate on the text in front of her and not the butterflies that were fluttering wildly inside her. An hour later and the text was finished. Levy called all of her nakama (for Gajeel made himself scarce soon after the incident, leaving his Exceed to watch after Levy) and off they went to pound the bad guys and get their reward. Everything went smoothly and, by the end of the day, they were heading back to Magnolia. Gajeel and Levy said nothing to each other. In fact, they ignored each other completely, raising some question marks in Jet and Droy, looking confused from Levy to Gajeel and back to themselves. A couple of times, they were under the impression Gajeel wanted to say something, but nothing happened, so he got up and walked out of the train compartment.

"Hey, Levy-chan..." Jet dared after a couple of minutes of absolute silence.

"Hmm...?" Levy turned from the window with a thoughtful look.

"Are you... okay? Cuz you seem... distant for some reason." Droy sat in front of Levy, looking concerned at her.

"Did that creep upset you?" Droy continued the interrogatory.

"What did make you think that? No! Heavens, no! I was just... lost in thought." Levy couldn't bring herself to tell them about the little incident.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken him with us! All he ever does is to hurt you!" Jet raised his voice, making Levy glare at him.

"I invited him!" Jet and Droy gulped loudly, not realizing Gajeel didn't just invite himself. "Why do you keep this grudge? Hasn't he done enough to deem himself worthy of our family? I was expecting more from the two of you!" The two men looked away in shame. "Most of the guild members think exactly like you! And you can't even see he's lonely!"

"What? Are you kidding me? He's got that flying cat! Lonely... hmpf!" Jet crossed his arms.

"And do you really think that is enough? When no one wants to team up with him for anything? He has to do EVERYTHING by himself! Do you have any idea how hard it is on him? To walk around the guild he destroyed, see the faces that despise him every freaking day, and yet he still does everything in his power to make everyone see he's a changed man!" Levy glared at her two most trusted friends.

"You like him, don't you?" Jet pulled Levy out of her fit, blinking a couple of times confused.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Levy seemed outraged by the thought.

"So you DO like him." Levy's cheeks puffed red.

"You're being an idiot!" With that, Levy got up and stormed out of the compartment, stomping her way to the restaurant. She was so upset because of Jet, Levy didn't even realize she passed furious by Gajeel.

"Wow, wow, where's the fire, short stuff?" Levy turned with her glare plastered on, making Gajeel cringe. "Never mind." He turned on the spot and walked away, letting the bluenette stare at his back.

"Baka Gajeel..." Levy whispered before walking calmly to the bar and ordering some alcohol. Just as she was about to sip her cocktail, a gruffly voice could be heard next to her.

"That never helps." Lily was sitting on a high stool, playing with his kiwi cocktail.

"I know..." Levy looked disgusted at her drink.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..." Levy sipped her cocktail thoughtfully.

"Is it because of Gajeel?" Lily pushed.

"Why does everybody think he upset me in any way?" Levy raised her voice in frustration.

"Well, he did surprise you with that..."

"DON'T even go there!" Levy shoved a finger under his feline nose, shutting him up. "I'm still trying to figure out what the heck happened..."

"You did kiss him first..." Pantherlily smiled wickedly.

"I did NOT!" Levy was outraged.

"Gajeel told me. He was teasing you with that book and you resolved to the _ultimate hidden technique_ when you reached for that silly book again, and kissed him on the lips." Levy's ears went red.

"I was aiming for his cheek, but HE turned around!" Levy glared at the black Exceed like he was the one to blame for the whole incident. "I was so embarrassed... And then, he freaking..." Levy's face burst, making Lily laugh.

"Was it really that bad?" Lily was enjoying himself teasing the two.

"... No..." Levy pouted, feeling her cheeks burn. "As I was saying, that's not why I'm upset..."

"Then why are you upset?" Lily got closer to the bluenette.

"You know... You're spending too much time with Mira-chan, some of her bad habits rubbed off on you. Like poking your nose in someone else's business." Levy pinched Lily's nose.

"I'm only trying to help. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Lily sipped his kiwi cocktail and looked away. Levy sighed.

"It's those two idiots I call nakama... They still keep a grudge on Gajeel... After all he did for us... for me..."

"He doesn't care about what others feel about him. You, on the contrary..." Levy snapped her eyes to the black cat.

"Well, I care about what others think about him. He worked too hard, for too long, all alone... It's not fair..."

"Life never is. He knows that..." Lily stopped suddenly when a large hand grabbed him by the scruff on his neck, making the cat raise his feet and enter a state of trance specific for felines.

"The fuck are you doing, you damn cat?" Gajeel raised Pantherlily to his face to let him see his deadly glare.

"Gajeel! Let him go!" Levy snatched the entranced Exceed and cuddled him to her chest in a protective way. She ruffled his head to wake him up. "Are you nuts? The hell's the matter with you?"

"He's talking shit about me."

"No, I was talking shit, he merely approved. You gonna grab me by the neck, too?" Levy challenged, starting a glaring contest with the Dragon Slayer.

"Levy, thank you for the concern, but that move doesn't hurt me at all." Lily tried to calm the spirits between the two, with no luck. Levy and Gajeel turned their heads away at the same time with a HMPH, Gajeel stomping his way out of the restaurant cart.

"I'd... better go check on him..." Lily activated his Aera and looked again at a sighing Levy.

"Yeah, go. He's lucky to have at least you around, considering his stubborn character. Thanks, Lily." Levy smiled at the Exceed as he hovered above the bar. He waved and hurried to his Dragon, letting the bluenette finish her drink in silence.

She returned a while after to their compartment, Jet jumping to his feet when he heard the door.

"I'm sorry!" Him and Droy bowed in apology, making the grumpy Dragon Slayer throw a glance at the three.

"What are you apologizing for?" Levy was perplexed, forgetting all about why she was upset in the first place.

"Well... I said some things... that obviously upset you... And I wanted to apologize. So..." Jet blushed when he bowed again.

"Baka... Apology accepted." Levy smiled warmly, Gajeel feeling his cheeks burn when he saw her reach for both men, kissing them on the cheeks. The bluenette risked a peek at him, smiling widely at him when she saw he was watching her intently, but he merely blinked surprised and turned to glare out the window. The train ride was rather quiet after this, Gajeel ignoring Shadow Gear and receiving the same treatment. He peeked from time to time to Levy, and she glanced back more than once. A couple of hours later and they were in Magnolia, grabbing their stuff and heading for the guild. At one point, Lily broke the awkward silence.

"Are you gonna stay like that the whole day?" Lily spoke only for Gajeel's ears.

"Like what?" He glanced bored at his Exceed. Lily flew on his shoulder and made himself comfortable.

"Grumpy."

"Ain't grumpy!"

"Right. That's why they're a couple of meters ahead of us. Because you're NOT grumpy." Gajeel shot an angry look at the black cat.

"I'm giving her space, that's all." Gajeel pocketed his hands and slumped his shoulders.

"Why don't you just talk to the girl? It's obvious you have feelings for her..."

"Shove it. I don't wanna talk about it." The Dragon Slayer kept his bored pace.

"Avoiding the matter won't make it go away."

"I said _shove it_."

"And when did I ever listen to you?" Lily snickered as he flew off his shoulder when Gajeel tried to grab him.

"That reminds me..." Gajeel jumped suddenly, grabbing Lily by the tail. "What exactly did you tell her about me?"

"Nothing intimate, chill. And I like to keep my conversations private. If you wanna know, you should ask her and not blame me for the whole situation." Pantherlily changed suddenly in his normal form to look Gajeel in the eye. "And hands off the tail!" He yanked his tail from his hands and changed back to his chibi form, strolling back to the guild. Gajeel glared at the black Exceed, stomping after him.

The guild was as loud as always, Natsu challenging the Raijinshuu, ending up stoned by Evergreen. Lucy quickly jumped on Levy's neck, welcoming her home.

"Levy-chan! How was it? Did you have fun?"

"What fun, Lu-chan? We were on a mission! And we successfully completed the mission. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Levy rummaged through her bag and yanked her fist out of it, shoving it under Lucy's nose. "A late birthday present from the five of us." Levy pointed at Shadow Gear, Lily and Gajeel and opened her fist. The blonde stared at the golden key resting in Levy's small palm.

"Aries' key... Where'd you..." Lucy looked with wonder at the bluenette, not believing her eyes.

"The bandits we caught had it, and I thought it's safer in your hands. I'm sorry we didn't get back in time, but it took longer to get a hold of the bad guys. Like Gajeel put it, slippery as eels." Gajeel snapped his eyes their way when he heard his name, but quickly looked away when Lucy moved her eyes to him and smiled.

"Thank you…" Lucy glomped the petite bluenette, continuing with the rest of Shadow Gear. She went to Gajeel and Pantherlily with a big smile, the Dragon raising an eyebrow at her.

"I hope you're not thinking of hugging me." Gajeel crossed his arms and glared.

"Heavens, no, the mighty Kurogane might get cootie.' Lucy laughed. "I just came to thank you both."

"It was our pleasure, Lucy-san. Happy birthday!" Lily went to the blonde and gave her a hug before Lucy turned to Levy again with an excited look on her face.

"Wait till you see Loke's face when he finds out about Aries." Lucy almost jumped for joy, itching to get home and open Aries and Loke's gates. Levy smiled fondly and went to Mirajane, followed closely by her teammates.

"Levy-chan! Minna! Welcome home! You were supposed to be back a couple of days ago, what happened?" Levy handed the paperwork and ordered something to drink.

"This freakin' midget took her time with some runes." Gajeel came behind the bluenette and grabbed a nail from a cup.

"Well, they were _important_. The runes took us to the bandits, so stop complaining." Levy shot a bored look Gajeel's way. "Don't mind him, Mira, he's just grumpy."

"He's always grumpy." Mirajane placed a clean glass on the counter and filled it for Gajeel.

"_He_ is right here, and _he_ can hear you just fine." The Dragon grabbed his glass and downed it.

"Well, _good_ for _him_." Levy turned to glare Gajeel in the face.

"Ara, ara… Trouble in paradise?" Mira looked amused at the two.

"What paradise?" Gajeel downed another glass, turned and walked away without a second glance.

"Jeez… He's insufferable sometimes!" Levy puffed indignantly.

"It'll pass, don't worry about it."

"Who said I was worried in any way?" Mira smiled at the bluenette and continued with the debriefing. It was late and the pub was almost empty by the time Levy finished, so she quickly grabbed her stuff and headed home. The town was sound asleep and the streets empty. Levy reached Fairy Hills rather quickly, took two steps at a time and exhaled contently when she finally reached her room. She quickly threw her backpack next to an armchair and headed for the shower for a well deserved time of relaxation. Once she was finished and her muscles relaxed, she threw herself on the bed and was fast asleep a moment later.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	2. Chapter 2: Problem solved

_**Author's note:** I should be working on my degree project, but, alas... Gajeel and Levy drown my mind with lovey-dovey scenes..._

_**RikaAltraz** , thank you for reading an reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I totally agree, must have more GaLe cuteness (*3*). If you wanna continue this, by all means, do so. **Fairy Tail does not belong to me**, and, as fan fic writers, I believe we are free (**as long as we credit the owners**) to write/draw/imagine our favorite characters in any way._

_**LumiSusi** , this is the final chappie for this fic. I have a couple more to finish, but this idea popped into my head and I had to take it out of my system XD_

_As always, thank you for the support you guys have showed me! Please, enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Problem solved**

The next days were awkward, Gajeel avoiding Levy as much as possible. One minute, the Dragon Slayer was sitting at his usual table with his normal glare in place, the next minute (just when Levy entered the guild) he made himself scarce. Even Lily, who was constantly with him, found it a bit strange Gajeel would walk away without even letting him know. One time, Levy was lucky enough to catch his eye and waved at him, but he merely got up from the table and walked out without another glance. This made Levy terribly sad, and Lily noticed.

"Levy-chan, cheer up. He's gonna come around." Lily flew to the bluenette, trying to comfort her.

"What's his problem, anyway? Why is he mad at me? I should be mad at him!" Levy glared at her drink.

"He doesn't wanna talk about it. But I do have a feeling it has something to do with…"

"DON'T. Remind me…" Levy's cheeks blew a hot shade of red, remembering how Gajeel kissed her a couple of days before.

"Okay, okay, I'll have a chat with him, now turn off the blush attack." Lily smiled, seeing Levy panic, looking around for a certain white haired mage in love with romantic gossip. The Exceed flew away, leaving the Script mage with her thoughts. Thus another day passed.

The next day, Lily and Gajeel took their normal spot on the far side of the guild and ordered some drinks. After Mira brought them the filled glasses, Lily cleared his throat.

"So, when are you gonna talk to the girl?" Gajeel spurted his drink, coughing violently.

"THE HELL, CAT?" Gajeel glared menacingly at him, but it didn't impress the Exceed.

"Your attitude is hurting her, Gajeel. You two need to talk." The Dragon Slayer looked surprised at him.

"I'm giving her space."

"You are _ignoring_ her. That's not _space_, that's _rude_. And it's hurting her." Gajeel snickered his indignation.

"She's the one who's doing the ignoring!"

"Of course she is! She's repaying you with the same attitude." Lily crossed his arms, letting the Dragon understand what he said. "And for good reason, too! Jeez, Gajeel, I know you can be stubborn, but this is getting ridiculous!" The Exceed nodded disapprovingly.

"The fuck do you want from me?" Gajeel kept his glare in place. "It's not like I can go up to her like nothing happened! How would this sound? _Oh, hey, shrimp, you know, your ignoring really bothers me. Even though I kissed you without a word or an explanation, I still wanna be friends, how about it? _Really, cat!"

"And what are you going to do? Avoid her for the rest of your life?"

"… You're getting on my nerves…" Gajeel growled, clenching his fists.

"I'm only trying to help. You care for her, and she obviously (for some reason, anyway) cares about you, too. Where's the harm in talking to her?"

"I'm not gonna even continue this. I'm off." Gajeel stood abruptly, heading for the door of the pub, when Cana jumped on his arm with a drunk expression.

"Nee, Gajeel, have a drink with me." Cana smiled widely.

"Get off, woman, I'm going home."

"Oh, come on, mighty Kurogane, I won't bite."

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Gajeel unwrapped her hands from his arm and proceeded for the door, when Cana's voice stopped him.

"I didn't know you could be _so afraid_ of a drunk woman, Gajeel. Or should I say, pussy?" Cana smiled smugly when the Dragon turned with bloodshed eyes.

"Oh, now you're on." Gajeel stomped his way to Cana's table, starting a drinking game with her. A couple of hours later and Gajeel was lying on the table, groaning.

"You're a sore loser, Redfox." Cana had a bit of trouble speaking coherently, but she managed to laugh in his face, slamming her glass on the table after downing it. "Told you no one can beat be in a drinking game. Cheer up, silly man, you'll get other chances." She slapped him hard on the back when he finally managed to get back in a sitting position.

" 'M off..." Gajeel grunted and held onto the wooden table for support while he tried to get in a sitting position. "You're a fuckin' devil, you know tha'?" He tried to look at Cana, but his vision was very blurry.

"Sore loser." She laughed again, watching Gajeel stumble his way out the guild. He kept grunting and wobbling, feeling he was about to hurl. Just when he found a strong enough wall to lean on with his hand over his eyes, a bright voice brought him back to reality.

"Gajeel?" He turned with a dark look in his eyes to Levy, who didn't even flinch. "Are you OK?" Levy got closer to Gajeel to check on him, but he shied away from her hand.

"Fuckin' perfec'..." Gajeel tried to say the words without stumbling on his tongue.

"You're drunk."

"Thank you, Master Obvious..." Levy burst into laughter, earning a death glare.

"You challenged Cana again?"

"She fired me up... The wench..." Gajeel hid his face in the wall, feeling his insides twist.

"Come on, Mr. I-can-out-drink-Cana. I'll take you home." Levy wriggled herself under Gajeel's left arm and supported most of his weight as he wobbled unsteadily.

"Can take care o' m'self jus' fine..." Gajeel tried protesting, but he couldn't get his arm off the bluenette.

"No one said anything about you not being able to take care of yourself. You just don't know when to give up, stubborn Dragon..." Levy chuckled.

"I need Lily... Wher' th' fuck's he?" Gajeel lifted his head and looked around for his Exceed.

"He's with Happy and Charle, remember? They'll be gone for the week to visit their fellow Exceed."

"Oh, yeah..." Gajeel leaned on Levy hard. They walked like that for a while, Levy trying very hard to keep Gajeel steady and not drag her around as he wobbled down the empty street.

"I thought of a faster way to get you home." The bluenette smacked her palms together, rummaging for her magical pen. "Solid Script! Float!" A poufy, white word appeared in front of them, Gajeel eyeing it suspiciously. Levy pushed him unceremoniously on the floating word with a proud smile and walked beside it as Gajeel hovered easily above the ground. "How is it?" The short mage asked hopeful.

"I think I'm gonna hurl..." Gajeel lifted his head to let het see he wasn't feeling well and a second later he was lunging himself to a garbage can, where he puked violently. Levy came behind him with a concerned look, reaching for him, but he shot a hand out, stopping her.

"Yo' don' need ta see me li' this..." Gajeel hurled again, holding the garbage can like his life depended on it. Levy came quietly behind him and tucked his long, black hair from his face, rubbing his back. "I'm never drinkin' again..." Gajeel groaned, resting for a moment.

"This is what you get for being a stubborn, proud idiot." Gajeel shot a menacing look at her smiling form, but she wasn't impressed. Levy merely clasped her hands and summoned her magic, materializing a metal cup and some water, shoving it under the Dragon's nose. Gajeel looked disgusted at it for a full second, but she nudged it easily at him, smiling warmly. He yanked the cup out of her hand, sloshing some water on the ground, and downed it. Gajeel asked for a refill and she happily obliged, never realizing how thirsty he actually was. After he cleaned his mouth a bit, Gajeel placed his teeth on the cup and bit hard, Levy cringing from the sound of metal scrapping on teeth. Gajeel ate it quickly, licking his fingers.

"Thanks for the meal, shorty."

"I didn't think you'd eat the cup, as well, but you're welcome. Come on." Levy steadied him back on his feet and wobbled away to Gajeel's place, not saying a word. Once they got to his apartment, the Dragon Slayer shoved his hand in his pocket, rummaging for the key.

"Wher' th' fuck is tha' goddamn key?" Levy took his hand away from his pocket and placed her own inside, making Gajeel blush. "O... oi..." He felt her small hand brush on his hip as she searched for the metal object. Once she felt the pocket was empty, Levy shoved both of her hands inside the back pockets, making him flinch.

"Stop squirming, I can't search for the key!"

"Well, wha' would you do if I felt your ass, huh?" Levy looked puzzled at Gajeel and blushed a hot shade of red once she realized her hands were actually on his muscular buttocks. "If you wanna grope me, jus' say the word, shrimp." Levy pulled her hands away like they were burned, Gajeel smiling crookedly.

"Gimme." The bluenette turned to the door to hide her embarrassment, raising her palm and waiting for Gajeel to hand her the small, metal object. He held it in the air with a grin, letting her see it dangle easily from its chain. Levy snatched it quickly and opened the door, making their way through the living room.

"Where's the bathroom?" Levy looked around and turned on the lights, Gajeel raising his arm to protect his eyes. Once Gajeel pointed the way, Levy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along, opened the shower door and pushed him inside.

"The hell, woman?" Gajeel grunted, not having enough strength to fight back. He didn't even see what she was planning until cold-as-fuck water started pouring on him. "ARGH! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN'?" Gajeel tried to get up and turn off the water, but he was already drenched and half awake, part from taking all the undigested alcohol out of his system, part from the cold water that was pouring down on him.

"You reek of alcohol, for one. And two, it'll help you." Levy rummaged through a cabinet and prepared a clean towel for him.

"It's fuckin' cold!"

"It's a wakeup call."

"You're right. My head is a bit clear now. Come 'ere." Gajeel smiled wickedly and grabbed an unsuspecting Levy by the arm, pulling her inside the shower.

"Ah! Gajeel! Let go!" Levy squirmed in his arms, trying to get out of the shower, but all was in vain.

"Now you know how it feels to be thrown into the shower and attacked with cold water. How does it feel? Good?" Gajeel laughed, holding her tightly in his arms. He had to dodge a couple of times from her small fists.

"Damn it, Gajeel! How the heck am I supposed to go home like this?" She raised her arms to let him see her wet clothes. Gajeel got closer to Levy, shutting her up, and reached for the tap to turn on the hot water.

"There, much better. I've always dreamed of taking a bath with you…" Gajeel smiled at her blushing form.

"You… You're drunk! Let go! Baka!" Gajeel laughed, seeing Levy's ears turn red. He finally released her, Levy taking advantage and getting out of the shower, contemplating her drenched clothes. "Oh, man… This is all your fault!" Levy turned with a scowl on her face, her wet clothes sticking on her body and revealing her laced bra and red panties. Gajeel got up and turned the water off, leaning on the door with a smile.

"Nice panties." He crossed his arms, gloating her. Levy gasped and placed her hands on herself to cover whatever he saw, but his red eyes, filled with desire, told her he saw enough. She shoved a towel in his face, grabbed one for herself and slammed the door behind her.

"Jeez He's impossible!" She stomped her way to the next room, searching for his bedroom. "Perfect!" Once she saw the clothes drawers, she yanked them open and looked for a t-shirt. Levy took her wet clothes off and sloshed them on the floor, wiping her body with the towel. Once she finished, Levy wrapped it around her hair and summoned a dummy to place the too-large shirt on it and adjust it a bit. She summoned a scissors and cut through the dark fabric, creating some knots to make the shirt look like an intricate dress. With a smile, the dummy and scissors poofed out and she was left with a lovely dress. Just as she was about to put it on, a gruffly voice surprised her in her underwear.

"Is it my birthday?" Gajeel was leaning with his arms crossed on the doorpost with a wide smile on his face.

"Ga… Gajeel!" Levy covered her front with his ex-shirt, not even realizing she was with her back to the huge mirror above the drawer.

"I see you like to put on a show for me." Levy's face was tomato red when she realized he was only wearing a towel and heading for her. She held her breath as Gajeel approached her and reached behind her. Levy followed his arm with her eyes and exhaled relieved once she saw his hand on the knob. "What's wrong, shrimp? Embarrassed?" Gajeel pulled a pair of shorts and grinned at her while he yanked them on under his towel. "By the way, you do realize you were showing me your back side through this…" Gajeel pointed a finger at the mirror above his drawer. Levy bulged her eyes, opening and closing her mouth. He merely laughed. "Relax, shorty, I'm just messin' with ya! Get dressed before you catch a cold or something."

"T… Turn around!"

"I already saw everything, so what's the point…"

"TURN AROUND!" Levy stomped her foot and glared menacingly, holding her new dress tightly at her chest.

"All right, all right… Shit, woman! There, happy now?" Gajeel turned with his back on her, feeling her glare at him. "By the way, that's mine!"

"It _was_ yours, but your little stunt in the shower drenched my clothes. I need something dry to wear until I get home." Levy explained as she dressed herself, not realizing Gajeel was facing the mirror and watching her intently as she placed the intricate black dress and pulled her panties off. "Do you have a blow drier or something?" Gajeel was blushing furiously as she released her hair and placed the panties inside the towel, squeezing them as hard as she could.

"Uhm… no… Can I turn around now?" Gajeel looked over his shoulder and saw her nod.

"Well, I can't go home like this…" Levy pouted, knowing she'd surely catch a cold if she walked around with no panties on and with her wet sandals. Gajeel rummaged through his drawer and shoved a smaller pair of shorts under her nose, looking away with the blush still in place.

"You can take these…"

"What? Are you nuts? I don't know where you've been! I might get something…" Levy cringed away from his underwear like it would bite her.

"Hey!" Gajeel was outraged. "I'm trying to be nice! No one kicked you out, you know! You can stay until your clothes dry off! And, for the record, I ain't been with no one before, so _don__'__t insult me_!" Levy cringed from his yelling, staring at him once the words settled in.

"Wait… You've never… had a girlfriend…?" Gajeel gasped, realizing what he just said.

"I… Uhm… Did I say that out loud? Fuck…" Levy burst into laughter, seeing the mighty Gajeel fidget, scratching his head uncomfortably. "Is it so funny I've never had a girl?" He turned with a scowl, but Levy kept laughing.

"No, silly, the way you act is funny. Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you." Gajeel grunted and crossed his arms.

'Apology accepted…" Gajeel looked away, still blushing.

"So… I should… you know… get going…" Levy turned to leave, grabbing her clothes from the floor.

"I meant it when I said you could stay…" Gajeel didn't look at her when he mumbled it loud enough for her to hear. "I'm in no condition to take you home and I don't want you on the streets at this hour and dressed like that!" The raven haired man closed his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything more and headed for her. "Here, lemme help you with those…" He grabbed the bundle of wet clothes and went to the window, opened it and placed them neatly to dry. Levy was left speechless with her hands hanging in the air, watching Gajeel intently. "And you can keep the shirt. It looks better on you, anyway…" Levy's face burst again, feeling the butterflies take flight in her stomach.

"Uhm… Thank you… And sorry for the intrusion…" The bluenette summoned a Solid Script blow drier and used it on her underwear to dry it off. Gajeel took a seat on the bed and looked at her intently. A couple of minutes later and Levy finished, going to the bathroom to put her bra and panties on. _If he thinks I__'__ll sleep in a man__'__s house with no undies on, he__'__s dead wrong. _She looked in the mirror one last time, tucked a couple of blue strands behind her ear and went back to Gajeel's bedroom.

"Finally! What took you so long to put your panties on? Sheesh!" Gajeel got up from the bed and went to the blue haired girl, placed his arms around her waist, lifted her (making her yelp) and headed back to the bed.

"Gajeel! Wh… What are you doing?" Levy tried to get his arms off, pushing against them, but with no luck. She stiffened when she felt him cuddle her and nuzzle his nose in her hair.

"Sleeping, what does it look like?"

"Bu… But I thought… you'd sleep in the couch or something!"

"Eh…? Naw, it hurts my back. Besides, I can't sleep without Lily, so you'll have to do for tonight." Gajeel inhaled deeply in her hair, raising goose bumps on Levy's body. "I'm gonna have a killer head ache in the morning, I just know it… Fuck… I'm never drinkin' again…" The Dragon Slayer pulled Levy closer, ruffling her hair with his face. Levy's heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she relaxed, feeling his breath tickle her left shoulder.

'You do know I'm gonna blackmail you for the Lily stuff, right?" Levy smiled wickedly, feeling Gajeel stiffen next to her.

"You wouldn't…"

"I wonder what Natsu would think about the mighty Iron Dragon Slayer cuddling to his cat…"

"You'd take advantage of my drunken confessions?" Gajeel relaxed and laughed in her shoulder. "We'll talk in the morning about your dark side." Levy puffed her cheeks and punched his hand playfully, making him giggle. "And, for the record, I don't cuddle. I just like to have something in my arms when I sleep."

"That's called cuddling."

"Shuddup, shorty, I'm trying to get some sleep." He sat better, moving Levy like a doll as he pleased. "You smell nice…" He said suddenly, flipping her blue hair on his face. Levy's voice was strangled, her pulse picking up again when Gajeel returned his hand on her waist, feeling her bare arm in the process.

"Gajeel… What are you doing…?" Levy shuddered from his touch, feeling his arm tighten around her.

"I was just wondering…" Gajeel said dreamily, keeping his eyes closed. "… why didn't you kiss me back…" Butterflies flew inside her belly, remembering how Gajeel kissed her a couple of days earlier. "You don't have to answer that... There's still some booze in me... It's makin' my head all fuzzy and shit..."

"I don't know how..." Levy interrupted him, whispering softly.

"Eh?" Gajeel opened his eyes to look at the bluenette, not sure of what he heard.

"It's because I don't know how to kiss! There! I said it! Happy?" Levy glared somewhere on the wall, embarrassed from saying something like that out loud.

"That's it?" Gajeel snorted and lifted himself enough to rest his chin on his right arm. "And here I was kicking myself for makin' the first move on the chick that didn't want me."

"Baka Gajeel... You have no idea how long I've waited for that..." Levy gasped, realizing what she just blurted out.

"Gihi..." Levy turned with her flamed cheeks to look at Gajeel, who was watching her with melting eyes. "_You_ have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that..." Gajeel lifted his left hand and placed it on her cheek, pulling Levy closer. "That's nothing we can't fix, right?" Gajeel got closer to her, smiling. Levy was unable to speak, the stomach doing a double flip when his red eyes started closing and parted his lips just enough to lick them. Gajeel inhaled deeply once he was close enough, brushing his nose on Levy's lips before placing his lips softly on hers. Gajeel moved his hand behind Levy's head, making her close her eyes and part her lips just enough to grant him entrance. He didn't think twice once opportunity showed itself, sliding the tip of his tongue between her lips enough to let him taste her.

Gajeel kept his mouth glued to Levy's as he moved over her, Levy feeling his hair brush over her face. He moved his hands on Levy's waist, tumbling her over him the next second. Gajeel held onto her, not wanting to let go. A long moment had passed before he finally decided to let her breathe again.

"See? Nothin' to it. You just have to do what I do." Gajeel grinned, seeing the surprised look on Levy's face. "How's that?"

"I'm not sure... I think I need some more practice..." Levy smiled provocatively, grabbing a handful of black hair and pulling him close for another lip lock. They tumbled through the bed, messing up the sheets and throwing the blanket on the floor. Once they finished, both Gajeel and Levy had a blush plastered on their faces, grinning widely. The Dragon Slayer sat on his back, placing his right arm under his head, grabbing Levy and placing her on his chest.

"I like being a teacher. I'm just sorry for the next poor idiot who will ever try to snatch these lips of yours."

"And why is that?" Levy felt a bit insulted by his remark, watching him with a scowl.

"You know... They'll have to answer to your boyfriend." Gajeel grinned and looked at her.

"Boyfriend?"

"You think I'd let anyone but me kiss you?" Levy stared at him, her wheels clicking in place.

"B... B... BOYFRIEND?" Levy's face exploded in a hot shade of red, but Gajeel merely laughed. "Ah... Uhm... But I've never..."

"No worries, me neither, so we're even. But... I'd like... to..." Gajeel looked away, feeling the strange flip in his throat, leaving him speechless.

"Yeah... Me too..." Levy placed her left arm around his chest, making herself comfortable in his protective arms.

"The guild will fuckin' explode when they find out... Gihi..." Gajeel closed his eyes, sleep finally taking over.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow... Good night, Gajeel..." Levy closed her eyes, nuzzling her nose in Gajeel's neck.

"Ah... G' night, shrimp..." His breath became even and relaxed, calming Levy enough to let himself fall asleep as well.

**THE END  
**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


End file.
